Falling in love again
by fancy pari
Summary: Purvi and Rajat fell in love and got married. 9 years and 3 kids later, they feel the love has disappeared. Will they fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

**A busy morning**

A woman is running behind her 4 year old son asking him to finish his milk.

 **Woman:** Ashu…ashu please…milk khatam karo..phir tumhe shoes pehenne hai..bus aa jayegi..

 **Ashu:** hahahahaah..nahi piyoonga..mujhe aaj shaam ko avengers ki toy laake do..phir piyoonga…

 **Woman:** Ashu !...zidd mat karo..nahi toh main papa ko bulaaongi..

The boy gets afraid on hearing his papa's name. He quickly finishes his milk.

 **Man (from inside):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii….mere socks kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** wahin hai Rajat…main Nikki ke baal banaa rahi hoon..

 **Rajat (angry):** Mujhe late ho raha hai…abhi aao..meri socks deke jaoo

Purvi sighs and quickly puts the ribbon on her 4 year old daughter's hair. She runs inside, sees Rajat busy looking into a file, takes the socks out of the wardrobe and places in front of him and runs out to take their kids to the school bus.

 **Purvi (from the door):** Rajattttt….maine table pe nashta rakh diya hai..main 5 min me aati hoon..bachon..papa ko bye bolke aao jaldi

The kids run inside and quickly say bye to their father. The bus arrives, all the kids get inside and Purvi's twins wave out happily to her.

 **Preeti (Purvi friend):** Haah..subah subah ki tension khatam ho gayi …tum aa rahi ho walk pe?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..abhi Rajat ko beaureu jaana hai….main chalti hoon… She rushes to her home.

 **Preeti (to her friends):** yeh akele unn chaaron ko kaise sambhalti hai?..din bhar ghar me jo bhaag daud karti hai..isse to exercise karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..chalo..1 ghante me waapas bhi toh aana hai..

Purvi opens the door and sees Rajat has not yet had his breakfast. She sighs and takes the plate to heat the breakfast again. Rajat does not like eating cold food. He comes to the room…

 **Rajat:** yeh kya Purvi..tumne kaha nashta ready hai…kahan hai….

 **Purvi:** who..maine toh..kuch nahi..2 min..

She quickly gets the food out of the oven and places it in front of him. He starts eating breakfast reading the newspaper. She quickly packs his lunch box and places it on the table next to his keys and wallet. She remembers something and gets a bag outside.

Rajat finishes his b'fast and after washing his hands, goes to tie his shoes. He picks up his wallet, keys and sees a bag. He opens it and sees an expensive looking handbag. He turns it over and sees the price tag.

 **Rajat (angry):** Purviiiii..Purviiiii

Purvi rushes with laundry basket from inside, she looks at his angry face and sees the bag in his hands. She smiles.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..woh..yeh kal..Shreya ne shopping…

 **Rajat:** Shopping? Mujhse puche bina itna mehenga handbag kyun kharid laayi tum? Rs 5000 ka koi handbag leta hai? Mera credit card waapas karo mujhe..

 **Purvi:** Rajat meri baat suniye..Shreya ne..

 **Rajat (angry):** Sherya ne…Shreya ne kya? Shreya ne kharida toh tum bhi kharidogi? Sherya, Tarika aur Kajal mehnat karte hai..paise kamaate hai..independent hai…who kuch bhi kar sakti hai…tumhe toh thodi akkal honi chahiye naa..mere akele ke salary me poora ghar, ghar ka loan, car loan, 3 bacho ke school ki fees sab kuch chalta hai…..

 **Purvi (sad):** aap please ek baar meri baat toh suniye…

 **Rajat:** Kya sunooh main? Aur tum yeh 5000 rs ka handbag lekar jaoogi kahan? Sabji market me? Yaah neeche kiraane ki dukaan me? Aaj ke aaj isse waapas karke aao….aur haan …ulte seedhe kharche karna bandh karo…

He keeps the bag on the table and leaves the house in anger. He goes down the lift and gets inside the car. He drives on still in anger.

Purvi keeps the laundry basket down and sits on the sofa, wiping her tears. She looks at a photo next to the table. Its Rajat and Purvi – they are looking happy. It was taken at the times when they were both happy, working together in the bureau, they had just started dating…

 **Purvi (in mind):** Rajat..kya ho gaya hai hame? Pehle hum kitne khush rehte the….aap zyaada haste nahi the..magar itna chidte bhi nahi the…main jaanti hoon…yeh parivaar, bache yeh sab aasaan nahi hai..magar main kitni koshish kar rahi hoon…kya yeh abhi bhi kam hai? Main aur kya kar sakti hoon..mujhe mera pehle waala Rajat chahiye..aaj aap phir gusse me chale gaye…mujhe bye tak nahi bola…

 **Flashback**

Rajat and Purvi are newly married. She has a day off and Rajat is reluctant to go to bureau. He is still at the door,trying to stay back for as long as possible.

 **Purvi:** Jayiye…kitni der se yahi khade hai..

 **Rajat:** Please naa Purvi..mujhe nahi jaana hai….

 **Purvi:** Rajat…..ACP sir ka phone aa jayega..Goooooo..

 **Rajat:** mujhe kuch gift doo..tohi main jaoonga..

 **Purvi:** kya chahiye aapko?

 **Rajat:** hmmm..kuch meetha…she shyly looks at him and gives him a kiss on both cheeks and lips..

 **Purvi:** ab maine aapko gift de di naa..jayiye..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…promise, har din mujhe bureau jaate waqt aise hi meethe tarike se bye bologi?

 **Flashback over**

Purvi keeps the photo down and sees that Rajat in his anger has not taken his lunchbox. She calls him, he doesn't pick it up. She guesses he is still angry. She calls up someone..

 **Nikhil:** Arre..Purvi..kitne din baad yaad aa gayi tujhe hai?

 **Purvi:** sorry Nikhil..woh ghar ke kaam aur bachon me itni busy rehti hoon…time nahi milta..

 **Nikhil:** haan who toh hai..tum toh poori tarah se Mrs Rajat kumar hi banke reh gayi ho…acha bataoo…mujhe kyun yaad kiya?

 **Purvi:** tum buereu jaate jaate ghar aa jaoge..woh Rajat apna lunch box bhool gaye hai..aur tum jaante ho who bahar ka khaate nahi hai..

 **Nikhil:** haan theekh hai..magar mujhe ek kadak chai aur nashta chahiye..

 **Bureau**

Rajat steps inside bureau and immediately his mood changes. He gears up to work as Sr Inspector Rajat and leaves his angry husband avatar outside. He wishes his colleagues and settles in his desk looking through messages and pending files.

He doesn't realize but its time for their first coffee break. Sachin pats his shoulders and they both make their way to the cafeteria. They take their coffee and sit with Abhijit and Daya.

 **Sachin:** Kya baat hai Abhijit sir…aap itna tension me kyun dikh rahe hai…

 **Abhijit:** kya bataoo yaar..kal Tarika shopping aur spa gayi thi…mera poora credit saaf kar diya..ab jab tak main bill nahi bharoonga..main apni shopping nahi kar sakta..mujhe woh Nike ke naye joote lene the…ab do hafte tak rukna hoga..

 **Sachin:** haan..fatka toh mujhe bhi pada hai…Kajal ne sirf make up ka samaan kharida..bill dekhkar ko mujhe heart attack aa gaya..kya aap logon ko pata hai..ek face cream ki cost 2000 rs hai..woh bhi itni choti si dibbi ka…

 **Daya:** yaar…mujhe ab yaad aaya..maine kal credit card Shreya ko diya thaa..pata nahi..kya kiya hoga..

 **Rajat:** aap log itni chinta kyun karte hai..Tarika,Kajal aur Shreya toh phir bhi kamaa leti hai..aapki financial help toh ho jaati hai..Purvi toh ghar par baithkar 5000 rs ka handbag kharid laayi…aaj subah maine toh keh diya..waapas karo bag…3 bachon ki maa hai…housewife kharche pe koi control nahi hai..

Nikhil joins them in the café.

 **Daya:** Nikhil..coffee nahi li aaj tumne?

 **Nikhil:** Nahi sir..abhi abhi ekdum kadak chai aur garam pohe khaa ke aa raha hoon…

 **Rajat:** arre waah…kis hotel se aa raha hai?

 **Nikhil:** aapke ghar se hi aa raha hoon Rajat sir..woh aap lunch bhool gaye the..toh wohi leke aaya hoon..

Shreya, Tarika, Kajal and Tasha enter the cafeteria from the lab discussing a case.

 **Nikhil:** Shreya, tumhare desk me who handbag rakh diya..Purvi ne bhejaa hai..

 **Shreya:** Kyaa ! main abhi aayi…..She rushes to her desk and brings her handbag to show it to Daya

 **Shreya:** Daya..kaise hai..bataoo naa

 **Tasha:** oooohhhh..MK brand…kya baat hai..what a smart choice..

 **Rajat:** tumne bhi aise hi bag liya? Tum toh phir bhi use kar logi…pata nahi Purvi ne kya sochke kharida?

 **Shreya:** Purvi ne? kya bol rahe ho? Yeh mera bag hai..kal main shopping ke baad aapke ghar gayi thi..wahin bhool gayi …subah Purvi ne kaha who aapke haatho bhej degi..

 **Rajat (surprised):** Kya? Purvi ne..Purvi ne nahi kharidi yeh bag? Tum dono kal shopping karne nahi gaye the?

 **Shreya:** Nahi…main toh Tarika ke saath gayi thi…

The girls go away and sit on another table. They talk about their shopping and spa trip.

 **Shreya:** kal Purvi ko bahut miss kiya maine..uske saath shopping ka mazaa hi alag hai yaar…uski choice kitni achi hoti hai…. **S** haadi ke pehle Purvi ke haathon me paisa tikta hi nahi thaa..sab kuch kharch kar deti thi…ab toh ekdum mutthi bandh kar li hai maano…agar shopping pe aati bhi hai toh apne liye kuch bhi nahi leti…

 **Tarika:** haan..chaar mahine pehle mere saath spa aayi thi….wahan par bhi khaas kuch kiya nahi usne…aaj kal har mahine kisi local beauty parlor me jaati hai…who bhi sirf eyebrows karne..time hi nahi hai uske paas…pata nahi 3 bacho me itna kho gayi hai..uspar who Ashu..baapre..usse sambhalna toh kitna mushkil hai..

Unknown to them, Rajat is listening to their conversation. He feels bad about yelling at Purvi for no reason. He goes back to his desk and continues with his work. Its lunch time, everyone sits together.

 **After lunch…**

Purvi calls Rajat as per her daily habit.

 **Purvi:** Hello….Rajat..aapne khaana khaaya?

 **Rajat:** haan ..woh..aaj aaloo ki sabji achi banayi thi tumne..bache aa gaye?

 **Purvi:** Ashu aur Nikki aa gaye…Raj (short for Rajveer) ki aaj chess practice hai..1 ghante baad aayegaa..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…I..I am sorry…

 **Purvi:** Kisliye?

 **Rajat:** subah maine bina soche samjhe tumhe daat diya..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Its okay..aapko pata nahi thaa na..acha mujhe kaam hai..bai aati hogi..shaam ko time pe aayiye..

 **Mere 'jigar ke tukde' - RajVi...I simply adore them...Read and let me know how do you all like it? I am not sure this will have very many chapters..lets see how the story progresses...**

 **Another thing..i may not be able to update this daily but will post maybe once in 2-3 days hopefully...Awaiting your reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evening**

Door bell rings and Purvi opens it to welcome Rajat inside. He comes inside to a quiet house, freshens up and Purvi brings in a cup of tea and snacks.

 **Rajat:** bache kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** sab neeche khelne gaye hai…

She goes to the kitchen to continue making the dinner. She is busy with her mixer when she suddenly feels two hands on her waist.

 **Purvi (irritated):** Rajattt...yeh kya kar rahe hai…kitchen ki khidki khuli hai..

Rajat continues kissing her shoulders murmuring 'I am sorry' in her ears. Purvi turns irritatedly.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt….maine kaha naa..khidki khuli hai…saamne waali aunty dekh lengi..oh nooo..meri daal…she turns her attention to her dinner..

Rajat gives up. He goes and watches TV just changing channels. He glances at Purvi, she is completely busy with her kitchen work, constantly checking the clock. She goes to the freezer and opens it with a gasp.

 **Purvi:** Yeh ice cream? Aap laaye the?

 **Rajat (smiles):** Haan who aate waqt maine tumhare liye…

 **Purvi (cutting him in between):** Abhi abhi toh Ashu aur Nikki ka bukhaar theekh hua hai…abhi yeh ice cream dekh lenge toh phir se doctor ka chakkar..kya Rajat…1 hafte baad laate..abhi aap jaoo aur return kar dijiye isse…Ashu toh har 5 min me fridge kholke kuch na kuch dhoondta rehta hai..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..main yeh tumhare liye laaya tha..tumhe pasand hai na strawberry flavor..

 **Purvi:** laana hai toh chocolate ya vanilla le aayiye..bacho ko bahut pasand hai… main akele strawberry khaake kya karoon.…chodo..main hi jaati hoon neeche..waise bhi bread khatam ho gayi hai..kal subah bacho ke tiffin me sandwich banana hai…

 **Rajat (angry):** tumhe jo karna hai who karo..main gym jaa raha hoon..

They both go their own ways. Rajat is upset. He had brought that ice cream as his way of saying sorry to Purvi for his morning behavior. He takes out all his anger on the inanimate gym machines.

An hour later, he makes his way back to his house. The kids are having their dinner. They all wish their father, he replies a curt hello and goes in for a shower. He can hear his kids making a ruckus on the dining table. He takes his towel and bangs the bathroom door shut.

The cold water hits his face, cooling him down…..

 **Flashback:**

Post the birth of their first child Raj, Purvi and Rajat would hardly get some private time together. The first six months, Purvi's mother was with them and then Rajat's parents for the next 4 months.

They both had forgotten what it was to hold and comfort each other. It was Purvi's birthday and Rajat wanted to make it special for her. Purvi was making Raj sleep in the crib. Rajat knows Purvi will now go for her pre-sleep shower.

 **Rajat:** Raj so gaya ?

 **Purvi:** hmm…Rajat mere peeth me bahut dard hai..main zaraa nahaa loon..waise bhi thodi der pehle hi isne ulti ki mujhpe..

 **Rajat:** haan jaao..main dekhta hoon Raj ko..

Purvi thanks him and collects her night dress and towel and steps into the bathroom. She looks wide-eyed. The bathroom smells great and there are scented candles. She hears a soft knock on the door. She opens and sees a shirtless Rajat giving her a smile. He steps in and closes the door behind him.

 **Purvi:** Raj..Rajattt yeh sab...

 **Rajat:** Happy bday Purvi…aaj tumhara din hai..socha tumhe thoda relax karvata hoon..pasand aaya?

 **Purvi (tears, hugs him):** Thanks Rajat…Thanks…

 **Rajat:** hmm..chale…pehle tumhare peeth pe massage kar deta hoon..

Purvi relaxes as Rajat massages her back and then slowly with small moves they get intimate under the shower. Its been long since they even kissed properly let alone make love. Purvi and Rajat feel loved and refreshed and step out of the bathroom to continue their romance on the bed.

Purvi moans as she feels Rajat inside her after a long time, they both are enjoying this togetherness when its cut short by the crying of their baby. They look at each other, join their foreheads and let out a frustrated sigh. Rajat gets off Purvi and she goes to attend the baby.

Some time later, the baby is asleep but they both have lost the desire and mood. Now they just hold each other and without a word go to sleep..

 **Flashback over**

 **Rajat ( thinking):** tum kitna badal gayi ho Purvi..pehle mujhe choone ka bahana dhoondti thi..aaj main choota hoon toh kaatne ko daudti ho…aaj bhi main ice cream sirf tumhare liye laaya tha..tumhari aankhon me ek chamak aa jaati hai jab tum maze se ice cream khaati ho..main bas who chamak dekhna chahta tha..kitne din ho gaye..hum seedhe mooh bhi baat nahi karte..har waqt bas bache, school, homework…tum toh aaj kal mujhse mere baare me, bureau ke baare me bhi baat nahi karti ho..main tumhe bahut miss karta hoon Purvi…

He is checking his phone, when he hears Purvi calling him for dinner. The kids have finished the dinner and after saying goodnight to their parents go to sleep. Purvi takes her food and prepares to leave the room.

 **Rajat:** kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Who Raj ki kal history test hai..bas 2 chapter baaki hai..socha revision ke saath mera dinner kar leti hoon.

She takes her dinner to her bedroom with Raj. Rajat sighs and has his dinner alone watching TV. After some time, he sees Raj going out of his bedroom to sleep and Purvi goes to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Later, he steps in the bedroom to see Purvi combing her hairs. She has had her bath and the room smells of lavender. Rajat smiles at her reflection in the mirror, he comes closer and caresses her long hair.

 **Rajat:** aaj bhi tumhare lambe baal kitne sundar hai..please aaj raat ko inhe khule rakho..he inhales their scent.

Purvi feels a tingle in her body as his words vibrate in her ears.

 **Purvi (whisper):** Rajatt..aaj

 **Rajat:** shhh…no talking..chalo..

They both get on the bed and entwine their hands and Rajat lays on her grazing their faces together. He feels Purvi holding him tight and without wasting a second he kisses her. Purvi gets up with a jerk..

 **Rajat:** kya hua?

 **Purvi:** Nikki ro rahi hai..main dekhke aati hoon..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..ruko..kuch nahi hua…tumhe aise hi lag raha hai…he starts kissing her again, she pushes him and opens the door and goes out.

5 min later, she gets Nikki with her to the room.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..dekho toh…iski body garam hai..kahin bukhaar toh nahi hai naa..

Rajat comes and checks her. Her body is not hot at all and she is sleeping soundly.

 **Rajat:** koi fever nahi hai…tum isse room me rakh ke aao..

 **Purvi (worried):** Nahi…aaj main isse apne paas hi rakhti hoon…kahin raat ko fever ho gaya toh..Ashu aur Raj ko na ho iske wajah se..aap apna pillow uss taraf rakhiye naa..

Purvi places Nikki in between and sleeps hugging her. Rajat gives up and sleeps on the other side turning his face away from Purvi.

 **Next morning**

Purvi gets up and carries on with her various chores as usual. She is surprised to see Rajat up and ready for bureau much before his regular time.

 **Purvi:** Aaj aap itni jaldi..mujhe raat ko bataya nahi..

 **Rajat (without looking at her):** hmm..woh sachin ka message aaya subah…ek case ke liye jaana hai…

 **Purvi:** Arre..aise kaise..abhi toh aapka lunch bhi tayyar nahi kiya maine...bachon ko bhi tayyar karna hai mujhe…

 **Rajat (cutting her):** Ek din bahar khaa loonga toh koi aafat nahi aa jayegi..tum apna kaam karo…mere kaam me dakhal mat do.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..maine kab dakhal diya..main toh bas…

 **Ashu:** Maaaaaa…potty ho gayi…

 **Purvi:** aayiiiii…main bas abhi aati hoon…chai tayyar hai…

 **Rajat (letting out a breath):** Rehne do..main aaj coffee pee loonga bureau me..mujhe nikalna hai..

He leaves taking his stuff and bangs the door shut without even saying a bye to Purvi or the kids.

Purvi stands there looking at the closed door. She senses he is upset over her for something but cannot figure what wrong she did.

 **Ashu:** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Purvi rushes inside to clean her naughty son.

 **So you can get the gist of whats wrong with Purvi and Rajat. They have stopped loving and caring for each other as they used to before…How will they realise whats wrong and how will they set it right again? Keep reading and yes ! reviews please….**


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi forgets the morning episode and carries on with her work. While returning from the market, she gets almost hit by a motorcycle. She turns back in irritation to yell, when she sees its her friend from building and her husband.

 **Purvi:** Dikhta nahi hai kya?...oh….Anurag Bhaiyya aap? Arre Preeti tum..sorry mujhe laga koi aur hai..

 **Preeti:** Sorry Purvi..maine hi Anurag ko kaha suddenly bike rokne..tujhe dekha toh socha do min baat kar loon..

 **Purvi:** Ohh..waise aapne bike kabhi kharidi..maine toh pehli baar dekha aapko..

 **Anurag:** Haan..college ke waqt chalata thaa..pata nahi itne saal baad Preeti madam ke sar pe bhoot savaar ho gaya..bike pe jaana hai..toh bas 2 din pehle kharid li..

 **Preeti:** Kyun….hum kya boodhe ho gaye hai…romance ko zindaa rakhna hai..toh yeh sab choti choti cheeze karni padti hai..kyun Purvi?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Haan..sahi kaha..chalo yahi khadi khadi baaten karogi kya? Romance ko aage badhaoo….acha magar Sanya ka kya karogi? (sanya is Preeti daughter, classmate of Nikki and Ashu)

 **Preeti:** Yaar isi baat ka ek ronaa hai…2 ghante me waapas aana hoga….chalo chalte hai..

 **Purvi:** ek kaam karo…aap log enjoy karo..Sanya ko main rakh leti hoon..Nikki ke saath khel legi..lunch ki fikar mat kar..

 **Preeti:** Sach ! Thank you so much..milte hai shaam ko..Bye

Purvi watches Preeti and Anurag riding away in the bike. Anurag says a funny thing maybe, Preeti throws her head back and laughs.

Purvi goes home and goes to her wardrobe and searches through a suitcase for something. Finally she finds it and opens it. Its an album. She sifts through the various photographs, touching them lovingly.

 **CID Buereau,**

Rajat's phone beeps, he casually checks it, he is in the lab listening to Mr Salunkhe explaining something. He sees it's a message from Purvi, he places his phone in his pocket. In the next few minutes there are several beeps on his phone. Everyone stares at him, he excuses himself.

He comes out of the lab calls her.

 **Rajat:** Purvi main lab me hoon…anything urgent?

 **Purvi:** ohh..sorrry…nahi..kuch urgent nahi..aapko time mile toh maine kuch message bheja hai..aap baadme dekhna..bye.

Post lunch, ACP gives all of his officers a break of 20 min as they have been continuously working since morning. Rajat remembers Purvi's phone call, he picks his phone to check.

He sees the first few messages and he gets transported to some old memories. Purvi has sent him pictures of a trip they had taken on a rainy day to a dam. This was just after they had confessed their love to each other.

 **Flashback**

Purvi is standing near an empty bus stop in the pouring rain.

 **Purvi (irritated):** Roz bureau me toh time ke pehle aate hai..aaj pata nahi kya ho gaya hai….She calls him again, he doesn't pick it..

A man zooms in front of her wearing biking clothes with a jacket and black gloves. He stops the bike and revvs it, she ignores it.

 **Man:** hello….miss…aap yaha akeli kya kar rahi hai…chalo aao….baitho..main aapko chodd deta hoon..

 **Purvi:** No thank you..main strangers se baat nahi karti..

 **Man:** kab tak baarish me khadi rahogi…aayiye main chodd deta hoon…

 **Purvi:** Maine kaha naa..please mujhe disturb mat kijiye..She steps forward in the rain, looking out for Rajat's car on the road.

The guy doesn't leave her and drags his bike behind, blowing the bike horn.

 **Man:** Lagta hai nahi aane waala hai…come on baby…

Purvi gets real angry and comes ahead to the man..

 **Purvi:** akeli samajh ke ched rahe ho…himmat hai toh apne sar se yeh topa nikalo…ek thappad lagaaongi naa..akkal thikaane aa jayegi.. She is heaving in anger..

The man removes his helmet, Purvi raises her hand to slap and stands there with her raised hand..

 **Man:** Kya hua miss? Thappad nahi maarogi mujhe..He gives her a killer smile and blows a kiss..

 **Purvi:** Rajatttt..aap..aise? yeh kapde…yeh bike..aapki gaadi?

 **Rajat:** Kyun? Main aise nahi dress kar sakta kya? Bike nahi chala sakta?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..mera matlab..pehle kabhi nahi dekha..aapko aise..

Rajat pulls her closer and whispers in a low tone..

 **Rajat:** Abhi tak humne ek doosre ko theekh se dekha hi kahan hai..hmmm..

Purvi blushes, he smiles..

 **Rajat:** toh chalogi mere saath? Darr toh nahi lag raha hai naa?

Purvi sits behind and holds him by his chest, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 **Purvi:** Darr nahi..mazaa aayega…chale Mr Biker !

Purvi and Rajat enjoy the whole ride in pouring rain and later have their first kiss just below a small waterfall that they discover away from the picnic crowds !

 **Flashback over**

Purvi remembers how they had both a bike and car after marriage. Every night, she and Rajat would go off for a bike ride and eat ice-cream. They donot even realise when they stopped those long rides.

Her phone beeps. She sees it's a message from Rajat…

 **Rajat (message):** aaj achanak…kya hua?

 **Purvi (reply):** Bas aisi hi..yaad aagayi…

 **Rajat (message):** Those were really fun days..

 **Purvi (reply):** Hmm..I miss it..

 **Rajat (message):** I..I miss you Purvi…you have changed.

 **Purvi (reply):** kya? Main change ho gayi hoon?

 **Rajat (message):** Tumhare liye mere paas bilkul time nahi hai..

 **Purvi (message):** aap bhi toh hamesha chidte rehte ho..uska kya? You have changed too..

 **Rajat (message):** Don't start the fight again..

 **Purvi (message):** me? You are fighting..bye..bache aa jayenge school se..

Rajat looks at her last message and shakes his head. He gets angry at Purvi to have sent those pics in the first place. He goes back to his desk and sees Freddy and Pankaj staring at Sachin and giggling..

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai Freddy, Pankaj….break time khatam ho gaya hai..jaao kaam pe..

 **Freddy:** ji sir…chal Pankaj..

Rajat looks at Sachin, he appears to be smiling away looking in his phone. His phone beeps again and again and he messages someone and blushes again. Abhijit comes over Sachin's shoulder and clears his throat. Sachin immediately keeps his phone back.

 **Abhijit:** Kya yaar..aisa kya watsupp joke hai..chal group me forward kar naa..hum log bhi hass lenge…waise bhi ACP sir Chitrole ke paas gaye hai..

 **Sachin (blushing):** nahi..woh kuch nahi…joke nahi thaa..

 **Abhijit:** Acha..toh phir kya thaa? Bataa naa..sharma kya raha hai..bata de warna Kajal ko jaake bol doonga tera koi chakkar hai..

 **Sachin (immediately):** Arre nahi sir..kya kar rahe hai..woh actually …Kajal ka hi message thaa..

 **Abhijit:** kya? Tum dono kamaal ho yaar..woh yahi kaam karti hai..aur tum dono sms me paise barbaad karte ho…ghar pe baat nahi karte ho kya?

 **Sachin (blushing, looking down):** who…aaj subah main jaldi nikal gaya thaa..toh bas…uss ki dress ki taarif kar raha thaa..roz karta hoon..

 **Abhijit:** Kya baat hai dost..seekho sab log isse kuch…aaj raat ko toh phir…ahhhh…haaaa…

Sachin smiles and blushes badly. Pankaj and Freddy giggle. Rajat just stares at him. He sits back in his seat and tries to remember what Purvi was wearing in the morning. He cannot recollect it and feels surprised, how could he miss something so obvious.

He is driving back home, still thinking about the days events. He reaches home, Purvi opens the door. She is dressed in a simple salwar kameez, her hair tied up in a bun. Her face is covered with sweat. She uses her duppata to wipe her face and goes inside without even saying a Hi to him.

 **At night,**

Purvi is drying her hair after her bath, she comes and prepares to sleep turning her face away and muttering a good night.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..I am sorry..aaj maine tumse theekh se baat nahi ki naa….tumne itne pyaar se who photos bheje the…

 **Purvi (gets up):** aap itna chidte kyun hai Rajat…maine who photo sirf yuhi bheji thi….

 **Rajat:** maine sorry kaha naa..actually who photo dekhke maine tumhe bahut miss kiya….pehle jab sirf hum dono the…hum kaise freely rehte the…jab chahaa ghoom liya….aadhi raat ko bhi…main hamesha tumhare baare me sochta tha..tum bureau me kab aaogi..kya pehen ke aaogi? Baal kaise baandhe honge…aaj toh mere dhyaan me yeh bhi nahi thaa ki tumne subah kya pehnaa tha..

 **Purvi:** aaj Anurag Bhaiyya aur Preeti ko bike pe jaate dekhaa..toh hamari who trip yaad aa gayi…aap pehli baar mujhe bike pe lekar gaye the…mujhe pehli baar pata chala..yeh akdoo, serious Rajat kitna romantic hai….kahan gaya who sab Rajat? kahan hum ghanto tak raat ko baat karte the…aaj 2 min jhagde ke binaa nahi jaata..

Rajat opens his arms to Purvi. She comes and settles in his arms. He kisses her forehead.

 **Rajat:** I am sorry…shayad maine kabhi dhyaan nahi diyaa…tum 3 bachon me kitna busy rehti ho..tumhare paas apne liye waqt hi nahi hai…..i think hum dono ko yeh sab thoda thoda karke baant lena chahiye….Tarika bata rahi thi…tum aaj kal spa nahi jaati ho, shopping nahi karti ho?

 **Purvi:** Main jaanti hoon Rajat..aap kitni mehnat karte hai…mere kaam pe naa jaane se saara financial pressure aap pe hai…mujhe toh kuch bhi dekhna nahi padta hai..saare bills, insurance, fees…phir bhi aapne mujhe kabhi rokaa nahi..toh yeh sab main apne taraf se koshish kar rahi hoon..aapki kuch madat ho jaaye..

 **Rajat (holds her tight):** Itni bhi kanjoosi achi nahi hai..main nahi chahta hoon ki iss sab me tum apne aap pe dhyaan hi naa do..mujhe acha lagega agar meri Purvi bhi thoda make up karle..apna dhyaan rakhe…hmm…

 **Purvi (smiles):** make up? Main kahan make up karti thi pehle jo aaj karoon….Main aapse ek baat karoon..aap bura toh nahi manenge naa?

 **Rajat:** aaj tumhe jo bolna hai bolo Purvi..main buraa nahi manoonga..aaj hum hamare jhagdo ko, chidchidepan ko ek chutti dete hai..bolo..

 **Purvi:** Ashu aur Nikki agle saal primary school me chale jayenge..mere paas subah zyaada waqt hoga..yeh dono Raj ke saath 3 baje tak hi aayenge…main…koi part time job kar loon? Thodi extra income hi hojayegi..aap ko bura nahi laga naa.

 **Rajat:** nahi Purvi..mujhe bura nahi laga..tum waise hi meri itni madat kar rahi ho..agar tumhe yeh karne se khushi milegi toh I will have no problem. Main chahoonga inn paison ko hum save kare…manzoor hai?

 **Purvi:** Thank you Rajat…aaj aise baat karke bahut acha lag raha hai..mera mann halka ho gaya..I..I love you…

 **Rajat (holds her face):** I love you too..acha ek aur baat boloon..main soch raha hoon kal chutti le loon..tumhe shopping pe le jaana chahta hoon..

 **Purvi (happy):** sach…thank you..

 **Next day evening:**

Purvi has changed to a track pant and tshirt. She is going to the gym after a loooong time.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…main nikalti hoon…Preeti aa gayi hai neeche..

She opens the door and is shocked to see the sight in front. Her three kids are completely covered in mud and Nikki is crying loudly..

 **Purvi:** Yeh kya haal kiya hai?

 **Nikki:** Maa…Ashu ..Ashu ne mujhe push kiya mud me…mere baal pe poora keechad daal diyaa….maaa..mujhe please nehlaaooo..

She glares at Ashu who looks dirtiest of the lot, even his teeth is covered in mud. The boy makes an innocent face..

 **Purvi (angry):** Ashu ! yeh kya hai….tumhe toh aaj ragad ragad ke nehlaana hoga ….She turns to her 8 year old son – Raj

 **Purvi:** Raj..tum inn dono ko sambhaal nahi sakte ho…

 **Raj:** Maaa..main toh Nikki ko bachane gaya tha..yeh Ashu..Ashu ne mujhe bhi dhakka diyaa aur pet me punch bhi maara..

Purvi gets frustrated to look at her three kids. Preethi calls her many times, she asks her to go ahead.

 **Purvi:** Kyun tum log aisa karte ho..mujhe gym jaana tha…ab kya karoon..pehle teeno ke teeno bathroom me jaoo..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tum jaoo gym me..Preeti ruki hai..main inn teeno ko dekhta hoon..aur Ashu..aapki toh aaj dhulaai karni hogi..saboon se..chalo..bathroom me..sab log..

 **Nikki (crying):** Nahi..mujhe maaa hi nehlayegi..aap mat jaaoo maa..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..maine kaha naa..tum jaao..

Purvi is torn what to do.. Rajat gets up and comes to Purvi and gently leads her out of the house..

 **1 hour later,**

Purvi makes her way back in the lift all the while thinking how the kids and Rajat would have managed. She knows Rajat gets short tempered specially with Ashu, who is extremely naughty. She rings the doorbell bracing to hear her three kids crying and an angry Rajat. The house looks quiet.

Rajat opens the door and smiles at her. She steps in and looks around.

 **Rajat:** Kya..kisse dhoond rahi ho? Sab kuch theekh hai…abhi homework bas 10 min me finish ho jayega..tum thoda fresh ho lo…dinner ready ho toh bulaa lena..hum sab aaj saath me khaana khayenge.

The family sits together for dinner after a very long time. The kids slowly open up to Rajat and the TV is switched off !

 **Rajat bedroom**

Rajat steps in to see Purvi is taking her bath. He opens his laptop to check for emails. He gets distracted with an alluring fragrance of lavender. He turns to see Purvi looks fresh and sexy in her new night dress. Its after their honeymoon that she is wearing a camisole. Her hair is half dry, half wet and framing her face..she has put on some shimmery lip gloss..

Rajat looks at her with an open mouth and winks at her.

 **Rajat:** yeh kab liyaa tumne? Mujhe toh pata hi nahi chala..

 **Purvi (running her finger on his face):** Kaisa laga? Sirf aapke liye….

 **Rajat (running his hands on her smooth skin):** bahut acha laga….2-4 aise aur le lo..

 **Purvi (teasing):** aur kahan pahen ke jaaoon? Market me? Yaa kiraane ki dukaan me?

Rajat looks at her seriously for a second. Purvi worries that she has spoilt his mood.

 **Purvi (looking down):** sorry..woh maine..aise hi…sorry..

 **Rajat (smiles):** taane ache maar leti ho….tumhe yeh sab pahen ke iss bedroom ke bahar jaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..yeh show sirf mere liye hai..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Kisliye?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe samajhne ke liye..meri madat karne ke liye…

 **Rajat:** okay…toh phir main bhi kehta hoon…Thank you Purvi…mujhe sambhaalne ke liye…mere bacho ki maa banne ke liye.. khaana banane ke liye…aur bataoon…lambi list hai..poori raat nikal jayegi..

 **Purvi:** yeh sab toh mera farz hai.. main aapki patni hoon… aapke 3 bacho ki maa hoon..

 **Rajat:** ek baat kahoon..aaj ke baad iss kamre me tum sirf meri Purvi ho aur main tumhara Rajat hoon….kamre ke bahar hum Maa, Papa ban jaate hai…manzoor

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** Hmm… aap sahi keh rahe hai…hume samajh me hi nahi aaya hum kab Purvi-Rajat se sirf Maa-Papa banke reh gaye..hum apni zindagi bhool gaye…

 **Rajat:** chalo..hume jaldi samajh toh aaya..ab raat bhar yaha khade rehke baate hi karna hai kya?

 **Purvi (teasing):** Toh aur kya karna hai?

 **Rajat (pulling her closer, sliding her camisole down, whispering):** Aaj spa me kya kya kiyaa..mujhe nahi dikhaoogi..

 **Purvi (closing her eyes):** hmmm..dekhlo..ache se..

 **Rajat:** I love you…my jaan..

 **Purvi (hugging him tight):** I love you tooo..my life..

…..THE END…

 **Well..I hope you guys like it..i had told you before..this will not have many chapters..Thank you for your reviews...I shall now continue with my SachVi story and most probably a new KaVi...it will take some time but..bye !**


End file.
